


Sometimes Thank You Isn't Enough

by ArtificialMykel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: Adore leaves AS2 and is hauled up in his bedroom, worrying his mom half to death. Bonnie does the one thing she thinks might help and calls Bianca.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sometimes Thank You Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves, I’m here with a Biadore one shot. Never done a one shot before, I’m more a, bore the world with thousands of words, kinda person but hey ho, here we go.  
> It takes place just after Danny leaves AS2. I could have written so much more but then I figured if I did, I might was make it a multi chap and I didn’t want to do that. 

Roy is laying sprawled out on his couch in low riding sweatpants and a two sizes too big teeshirt, his overgrown bed hair out in full force with tuffs refusing to flatten every time he runs his black nailed hands through it. His four day old stubble is covering most of the lower half of his face and every time he reaches up to scratch his chin, it’s a little shocking to feel it there. It’s not very often Roy Haylock has three days off in a row to be able to not shave.

His laptop propped open on his stomach and his fingers are skating across the keys as he types out more work related emails for Hurricane Bianca and for the hundreds of requests for him to do guest appearances to read drunk strangers.

Sammy and Dede are curled up at the end of the couch around his bare feet, keeping them warm for him and also not wanting to not be touching him. They’ve just about come around to having him in the apartment again after both being in a mad mood and avoiding eye contact and cuddles with him as punishment for leaving for several weeks.

He has soft classical music playing quietly in the background to try and fill the otherwise silent void in the large apartment space. It’s not anything he’s heard before, or he may have and has just forgotten.

His next gig is in three days, somewhere in the UK so he’ll fly out the morning before, just so he can prepare for any mishaps with drag luggage. As he always says, what’s a drag queen without her luggage? A man!

Once Roy has finished replying to his final email, he slaps his laptop shut and places it on the table, groaning as he rubs his hands over his tired face. He wonders whether he’s getting a little too old to be touring the world and doing stand up almost every night on no sleep and jet lag.

Dede stretches out at the bottom of the couch before clambering her way up Roy’s body until she’s standing on his chest, her nose pressed against his. She licks it and then goes about giving him a quick wash, her love for Roy being shown in the tiny tongue marks she leaves on his skin.

She finally settles down, curling into a ball of fluff high on his chest, making it impossible for him to move without disturbing her. He doesn’t care though. She’s his baby girl and he hates that he has to spend so much time away from her and Sammy.

Roy is just about to rest his head back and have a nap when his cell phone starts to vibrate on the table next to his laptop, startling Sammy into yapping angrily at it.

“Hush, Sammy.” Roy tells him quietly as he holds Dede still, reaching over to grab up his cell. “Hello?”

“Roy, hi.” Bonnie’s voice rattles down the phone and Roy is a little surprised that she’s calling.

“Hey Bon, is everything okay?” He asks, scooping up Dede and so he can sit up on the couch without her falling.

“I don’t know, Roy.” She lets out a shaky sigh and its almost like the breath breezes up his spine, causing it to tingle with worry and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. “Its Dan. I don’t know what to do.”

“Is he okay?” Roy’s voice cracks slightly with both anxiety and with not physically talking to anyone for about forty-eight hours.

“I don’t know. He came back from the studios and he hasn’t said a word. He’s just crying. He won’t talk to me. I know how much you mean to him and I wouldn’t ask if it weren't important.” Bonnie beats around the bush, avoiding the actual question but Roy knows what she’s trying to say.

“Of course, Bon. I’ll shower and then I’ll come over. Is he at your place?” Roy asks, already standing up from the couch and going into his bedroom to pull out some boy clothes.

“Yes. Thank you, Roy.” Bonnie gushes on the other end of the phone as Roy pulls out jeans and a simple black tee shirt. “He’s my baby but he just isn’t himself right now and I’m scared to death that something serious is going on.”

“Hey, he’ll be okay.” Roy tells her sternly. “I’ll be about forty minutes.”

“Thank you.” Bonnie says again before hanging up.

Roy can’t help the sense of dread that falls over him like a blanket. He knows Danny was away filming All Stars. He wasn’t supposed to know but Danny tells Roy everything. He was the first person Danny called when it was confirmed, even though he was on the other side of the world on tour.

Danny had come home after cancelling a gig and he had two and a half days to prepare for All Stars, which meant only one thing. Shopping. He’d done most of his shopping online and knew exactly what kind of outfits he was after. But he struggled to find an outfit for the first challenge, so he’d consulted Roy. Roy had completely bypassed the outfit Danny thought he wanted and chosen a completely different one but Danny still went with it.

Now Danny was home? That means one of three things. He was disqualified, something Roy wouldn’t be completely surprised with, especially if Danny was having a shitty day. There’s no knowing what he could say and if he badmouthed one of the judges, snuck weed into the hotel or slapped a bitch for being a bitch, he’d be gone.

Second option, he was eliminated. In the first two episodes. Something Roy finds himself scoffing at. They’d have to be fucking stupid to send Danny home. He’s probably the most talented queen there in Roy’s opinion and when is he ever wrong?

Thirdly, he tapped out. Roy freezes, his hands still in his sock drawer rummaging for a matching pair. Surely not. Danny wouldn’t tap out from RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 2, would he? Not without a really good fucking reason, that’s for sure.

Roy’s blood runs cold for a second. Something serious is going on with Danny and he obviously won’t even talk to his mom about it. If he won’t tell Bonnie, it’s definitely bad. Like, nearly dying from a drug overdose in Spain on the BOTS tour, kind of bad.

Roy rushes through to his small bathroom, having a quick but sufficient shower. He doesn’t bother with shaving, he’ll do it before he flies to the UK. He doesn’t even bother styling his hair, he just runs his fingers through it to tame it slightly before wedges a flat peak cap onto his head.

He gives Sammy and Dede a kiss goodbye each, promising to be back in a few hours before he snatches up his wallet, phone and keys. He doesn’t realise it, but he practically runs out of the apartment, ordering a Lyft on his way down the stairs and by the time he gets outside, his heart is hammering against his ribcage.

His Lyft pulls up minutes later and he clambers in, ordering the driver to Danny's location. He tries his hardest to relax for the twenty minute drive but there’s just something that doesn’t feel right to him.

. . .

“Danny?” Bonnie knocks softly on Danny’s bedroom door, not wanting to startle her baby but also wanting to burst in and scream at him out of sheer, sickening worry. “Dan, come and have some breakfast, Mijo.”

“Not hungry.” She hears Danny croak from inside the room as if his voice box has forgotten how to work or is stressed from the constant sobbing.

She usually doesn’t invade her babies privacy. They’re all adults now, not young children, but she can’t help herself when she pushes Danny’s bedroom door open. The room is dim, save for the thin strip of light sneaking through the gap in the curtains and the floor is covered in clothes, bags of drag that haven’t been unpacked and an overflowing ashtray. The television is on, the low hum filling the otherwise silent pit of upset and despair that surrounds her youngest son.

Danny is laying on the bed, fully clothed in the same garments he came home in five days ago, his growing hair a matted mess from tears and the overuse of running his fingers through it, trying to comfort himself but failing miserably. His back is facing her but she doesn’t need to see his beautiful face to know that his eyes are red and swollen from crying so much but the rest of his face will be deathly pale despite their heritage.

He’s only left his room to go to the bathroom since he arrived back on Bonnie’s doorstep in tears in the middle of the night. She thought she’d give him twenty-four hours to cry it out and he’d be okay enough to talk to her about why he’s home. But he went straight to his room, sniffling all the way and shut the door, stating that he wanted to be alone.

Bonnie respected his wishes and left him alone but every hour that passed had her heart breaking even more at her baby in such a state. She could hear his sobs from her bedroom during the night, hear his muffled cries for someone unknown to come and comfort him and take his pain away. The first two nights felt longer than when Ernie had colic as a baby and would scream for a straight seven hours.

Bonnie lost count of the amount of times she’d pulled herself out of bed and walked to Danny’s door, wanting to go in and wrap her boy in her arms, rubbing his back and telling him that everything will be okay like she used to when he was younger. But right as her hand would reach for the door handle, she reminded herself of his wishes to be left alone and she respected them, reluctantly trudging back to her room to sit in bed and listen to his sobs. The only comfort she could offer were prayers of strength and happiness for him.

Bonnie lets out a shaky sigh and sits on the edge of Danny’s bed, resting her hand carefully on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him. She wonders for a brief second at what point she started to view Danny like a wild, frightened animal. Tiptoeing around, using soft, gentle movements and words so as not to scare him.

“I’m worried about you, Mijo.” She tells him slowly and quietly.

Despite her quiet voice, Danny flinches at her words, as if each syllable is a small dagger stabbing him straight in the heart. His only response is a sniffle.

“Come and have some breakfast, baby.” Bonnie repeats, rubbing Danny’s shoulder and back. “I can draw you up a bath if you’d like. A nice relaxing soak might do you some good. What do you think, hm?”

Still no answer.

Bonnie clears her tightening throat, not wanting to ask the next question because she knows what the answer will be. “Would you like me to leave you alone?” She asks, her voice thick with emotion.

Danny silently nods, not even bothering to turn around to look at his doting mother. Bonnie’s vision blurs as tears sting her eyes. She leans down slightly to brush Danny’s greasy hair away from his temple before she places a kiss on it.

“I love you, Daniel.” She murmurs, her voice quivering. “Whatever this is, you’re strong. You’ll get through it. I’m here for you whenever you need me. I love you.”

With that, Bonnie stands up and forces out a breath as if she’s hoping her pain will disperse into the air particles. She takes one last look at her son, still unmoved, before she leaves the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

There’s only one thing left to do that might help her baby. It’s a long shot, but she’s willing to do anything right now. She walks through the house towards the kitchen, as far away from Danny’s room as she can get. She picks up her cell phone and dials the number she’s never saved but knows off by heart for emergencies such as this.

She holds her breath, waiting for the other person to pick up and she starts to lose hope when-

“Hello?”

“Roy, hi.”

. . .

Roy’s Lyft pulls up outside Bonnie’s house and he shouts a quick thank you as he half way up to driveway. He knocks on the door so hard he feels like he’s split his knuckles and he shifts from one foot tot he other, waiting for Bonnie to open the door.

When she does, Roy darts in, scanning the open area for any sign on Danny but there isn’t any. “Where is he?” He asks anxiously.

“He's in his room.” Bonnie sighs. “He hasn’t left since he came back.”

“When did he come back?”

“Five days ago.”

Roy’s mouth drops open in shock. Danny’s been back for five days and he’s heard nothing until the phone call from Bonnie. Without saying anything else, Roy rushes through the house making his way to Danny’s room. He doesn’t wait for Bonnie to direct him, he’s been to Danny’s room hundreds of times before. He doesn’t even knock on the door, he just slowly pushes it open and steps inside, shutting it behind him because he knows Danny will want privacy if they’re going to talk about what ever has happened.

He crinkles his nose up at the state of the room. He knows Danny is, in Danny’s words, a messy slut. But this room is a whole new level of mess.

Danny doesn’t move on the bed and if he wasn’t sniffling Roy would think he was dead. He watches Danny as he trembles slightly, he watches and his twisted heart thumps a bit harder with sadness.

“I already told you mom,” Danny says weakly, startling Roy a little. “I’m not hungry. Leave me alone.”

Roy stares for a few more seconds. The person laying on the bed, on Danny’s bed in Danny’s clothes with Danny’s body sounds nothing like him. He sounds like a small child or someone sick whose energy is drained simply by talking.

Roy takes in a breath and lets it out slowly before speaking. “I suppose calling me mom is an improvement to calling me a cunt.” He says quietly but his raspy voice almost booms through the room.

Roy expects Danny to turn around, to jump up and pull him into a hug or to laugh at his stubble and messy hair or to at least say something else. But he doesn’t move, he stays laying where he is with his back to Roy.

Roy goes to say something else when he hears Danny sob. Not just a sniffle like before, a heart wrenching sob. Roy scampers over to the bed and sits on the edge, leaning over Danny and resting his hand next to Danny’s stomach so he can peer down at the younger mans face. Danny moves his hands to cover his tear streaked, pale face as his sobs continue to wrack their way through his body.

Roy uses the hand that isn’t propping him up to rub Danny’s back in soothing circles. He can almost feel the tension in Danny, feel the stress coursing through his shaking body. He doesn’t say anything. What is there to say? He’s not good with his own emotions, he’s even worse when its someone else but this is Danny.

Danny surprises Roy when he moves his hands away from his face and grabs onto Roy’s arm, pulling him down. Roy gets the hint and kicks off his shoes before he climbs over Danny and lays down on the bed. Danny is still sobbing, his huge, green, bloodshot eyes watching Roy’s every move.

“Come here.” Roy murmurs, opening his arms to Danny.

Danny shuffles closer until their bodies are pressed together and their legs are intertwined. Roy is slightly higher up on the bed so Danny’s head is resting against his chest and Roy wraps his arms around Danny’s shoulders. They’ve cuddled before. They’ve even cuddled in a bed before in boxers and tee shirts. Of course they were slightly under the influence of alcohol.

Danny continues to sob and Roy rubs his back, shushing him and trying to relax him. Slowly but surely, Danny’s sobs quieten down to just a sniffle every now and then but Roy still doesn’t move away. Danny is trembling like a frightened kitten. Like a six foot tall, twenty-six year old, beautiful, drag queen kitten.

“I’m sorry.” Danny croaks out.

“Shh, you have nothing to apologise for Dan.”

“I’m a mess.”

“What’s new?”

Danny weakly pinches Roy in the ribs as protest but doesn’t quip back.

“I think you need to get out of this room Dan.” Roy tells him quietly. “Being stuck in here staring at the same four walls won’t help you at all.”

Danny shrugs his shoulders and snuggles in closer, his face now pressed against Roy’s neck. Roy can feel Danny’s breathe fanning out across his skin and it sends a shiver down his spine. Why are things so different when they aren’t drunk? They’ve done this before. They’ve made out before and it was all giggles and fumbling hands but it didn’t go any further. They both just passed out on the bed wrapped up in each other. Neither one said anything, not even the time when Danny woke up spooning Roy and he was very obviously turned on by it.

“I don’t wanna leave.” Danny’s mouth is muffled against Roy’s neck but Roy can still here him.

“Okay, how about this. You go and have a bath, clean yourself up a bit and we’ll see about getting some food or something sorted out.” Roy tells him, carefully pushing him back slightly to be able to look down at him. “But first, I want you to tell me what happened.”

Danny snuggled even closer, something Roy didn’t think was possible, and shook his head no.

Danny.” Roy says and Danny just shakes his head again and sniffles “Daniel Anthony Noriega.” This time Roy says it slowly and sternly.

He moves back away from Danny so Danny has no choice but to look at him. “You’ll be mad.” Danny murmurs.

“I don’t care.”

“I do.”

“Please tell me.”

Danny’s eyes search Roy’s for something. Reassurance maybe? “Okay.” He nods his head and sighs. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

. . .

“Okay, I’ll be right outside with your mom.” Roy tells Danny, brushing his hair away from his face. “Shout me if you need or anything, okay?” He peers up at Danny, seeking his wandering eyes.

Danny just nods his head and steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Roy lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his own hair this time. He’s mad. He hasn’t been this mad about something in so long, he doesn’t even remember the last time. How dare that bitch say something so hurtful to Danny? Then Michelle coming after Adore’s aesthetic. Does she not know Danny at all? It’s not like they’ve spent months on tour together.

Roy rolls his eyes and walks through the house until he reaches the living area and Bonnie. She’s sitting on the edge of the couch, her hands clasped together and a frown looking like it’s permanently imbedded in her forehead.

She jumps up when she sees Roy, her frown somehow deepening. “Is he okay? What did he say? Did someone hurt him?” She rushes out, taking hold of both of Roy’s hands.

Roy rolls his eyes again and sighs for the millionth time. “He’s not okay but he will be. He didn’t say much but what he said was enough. No one physically hurt him but they said some pretty hurtful things about his drag and aesthetic.”

Roy can almost see the murderous anger flash across Bonnie’s green-blue eyes. He pulls her through to the kitchen and goes about making them both coffee, knowing where everything is in the kitchen without having Bonnie show him. He’s been in the Noriega house so many times with Danny. If they were in Azusa for a gig, they’d always stay at Bonnie’s.

Roy smiles as he remembers one time when himself, Danny, Courtney, Willam, Sharon and Alaska all stayed for two nights while they had a three day break from touring. Bonnie was over the moon to have a house full of bickering, overdramatic boys again. Granted she only had to deal with three when Danny was growing up and at the time in question she was dealing with six fully grown drag queens, but she loved it nonetheless.

Roy pours out the coffee and hands a cup to Bonnie before she goes out back to the covered courtyard. Roy follows, cup in hand and sits next to her at the small table that was used primarily as an alcohol and drug holder while the queens stayed here. He can still see the slight stain from when Sharon almost set fire to the table in her drunk haze. Accidentally, of course.

They sit in silence for a little while before Bonnie finally locks eyes with Roy. “He doesn’t want you to tell me, does he?” She asks calmly.

Roy offers her a small smile. “It’s not that he doesn’t want you know Bon, he’s worried that it’ll upset you. He hates seeing you upset.”

“I hate seeing him upset.”

Roy sighs and rubs his tired eyes. “Me too.”

Bonnie studies Roy for a few long minutes. She’s known this man for years and she’s seen the way he looks at and treats Danny. But right now she feels like she’s seeing him for the first time all over again, in a different kind of light. This man, whose closer to her age than he is to her sons age, is undoubtedly, uncontrollably in love with her youngest offspring and he doesn’t even know he is. She watches as he chews on the loose skin around his black nails. She watches as his eyebrows keep twitching up and down as he thinks. She watches as he keeps looking to the door as if he’s hoping Danny will come bounding through, back to his normal self again.

Roy catches Bonnie watching him and feels his cheeks turn a little pink. “So tell me,” He says, wanting her attention to shift from him. “How’s the rest of the family?”

Bonnie smiles at his question. She knows what he’s trying to do. Danny does it all the time. “They’re good. Frankie is gonna be a Papi again in a couple months.” She tells him.

Roy nods his head. “Check you out with all your grand babies coming into the world.”

They both laugh a little but are cut off when they hear a crash from inside the house.

“I’ll go.” Roy says, already out of his seat.

He quietly walks through the house to the bathroom and taps on the door. “Danny?” He calls. “You okay in there?”

There’s a muffled sob and Roy feels it wrap around his heart and squeeze it. “Dan, I’m coming in, okay? Tell me if you don’t want me to.”

Roy waits a few seconds for Danny to say something but its silent. He’s well aware that if he opens the door he’ll be confronted with a naked Danny, not that he hasn’t seen it all before. He’s also aware that over the last few months, Danny has gained a few extra pounds and is a little self conscious on his body.

Roy opens the door and the sight breaks his heart all over again. He feels like there’s going to be nothing left of it by the end of the day if these things keep happening. Danny is sitting up in the middle of the tub, his legs crossed and his knees pulled up under his chin. His lanky arms are wrapped tightly around his legs and his head his resting on his knees. He’s trembling but the water isn’t cold.

His hair, shoulders, back and upper arms are all still dry and Roy knows that Danny must have literally just climbed into the tub and sat down in this position. He notices a shampoo bottle on the floor next to a soap dish and bar of soap, explaining the crashing noise Bonnie and himself heard.

Roy leans against the closed bathroom door. “Danny, what can I do to help?” He asks quietly. “Just tell me baby, I’ll do anything.” The pet name slips past his lips before he even knows he’s thought it.

“I-I don’t know.” Danny sobs, sniffling loudly. “I just feel, like, gross and disgusting.”

Roy does the only thing he thinks might help. He walks the short distance to the tub and kneels next to it, picking up the shampoo bottle from the floor and a plastic cup from theside of the tub.

“Lean back.” Roy murmurs.

Danny looks across at Roy, red rimmed eyes clearly searching for something. Trust maybe. He gnaws on his plump bottom lip and leans his head back but doesn’t loosen his grip around his legs.

Roy scoops up some water in the cup and rests his hand on Danny’s forehead so as to not get any water over his face. The angle is just right for the water to run through Danny’s hair, soaking through to the roots. Roy repeats the process until every hair is drenched and then he goes about lathering up some coconut scented shampoo. It’s only now that he realises this is one of the key ingredients to how Danny smells, along with coco butter and the slight hints of tobacco and marijuana. It’s a smell he’s subconsciously grown to love.

Once he’s worked up a decent froth, he starts to slowly massage it into Danny’s scalp. He knows how much Danny loves it when people play with his hair. It relaxes him, usually makes him sleepy and if its done for long enough, he sends him to sleep. Roy knows because he’s done it several times before.

Danny closes his eyes, revelling in the feel of Roy’s fingers pressing into his scalp and trying to ignore the electric shocks he gets from where their skin touches. He can’t believe his mom called Roy but he’s also beyond relieved that she did. He wouldn’t want to see or speak to anyone else right now except his willow. 

Roy rinses his hands off in the tub, his fingers accidentally brushing against the outside of Danny’s thigh but neither of them say anything. He then goes about rinsing out the shampoo, again being careful not to get any in Danny’s eyes.

“You’re good at that.” Danny compliments him and it totally takes Roy by surprise.

Danny’s voice has levelled out from shaky and crying to just a little quieter than usual and croaky.

“Well I have a god daughter that I use to look after when she was a baby. Granted she’s a little smaller than you.” Roy doesn’t see Danny’s smile but it’s almost like he can sense it. “Do you feel any better?”

Danny nods his head and Roy can feel that he wants to say something else as well.

“What is it Dan?” He asks, sitting back on his feet.

Danny gnaws on his lip again and looks up at Roy before speaking. “You always relax me. Like, whatever is going on I know you’ll be there to like, balance my energy and shit.”

“Then why didn’t you call me when this shit kicked off?” Roy asks, his hurt showing through in his voice and tiny frown.

He watches as tears well up in Danny’s eyes again and his bottom lip trembles and then he’s crying all over again. “I’m sorry.” Danny sobs, squeezing his legs to his body and rocking back and forth slightly.

The next thing Roy does is something he’s never done before, not even with his ex-boyfriend of several years. He strips off his teeshirt, jeans and socks, leaving his boxer briefs on and climbs into the tub behind Danny. The water is still hot enough to tingle his body as he sits down and he’s grateful for it because they can stay here for as long as they need to without getting cold. He puts his legs on either side of Danny and pulls the younger man to his chest. Danny doesn’t even resist the movements, he just lets himself be pulled around by Roy.

Roy settles Danny so his head is resting on Roy’s shoulder and Roy’s arms are wrapped around Danny’s middle. Danny’s legs are still pulled up but he knees are now resting against the side of the tub and Roy’s thigh.

It’s hard to believe that Danny is almost half a foot taller than Roy when he’s curled up so tightly like he is. The pair of them are only taking up about two-thirds of the bath and Roy pulls his legs up slightly so he can practically wrap Danny in a cocoon of reassurance.

Roy doesn’t say anything, he just holds Danny tight rubbing his back as his sobs become quieter. It could be a minute, it could be an hour later when Danny finally shifts slightly so he can look up at Roy. He doesn’t say anything. He just looks up, green eyes burning into brown.

“I think we oughta get out of this tub.” Roy murmurs, his voice low and rumbling. “Not even botox will stop this amount of pruning from showing up.”

Danny scoffs out a small laugh but doesn’t move. He only reaches his hand up to stroke Roy’s cheek and chin. “I like this.” He mumbles, his fingers lightly scratching across the stubble.

“You like that I haven’t been bothered to shave for four days?” Roy asks, shifting a little so he can look at Danny’s face properly.

“It looks hot on you.” Danny’s voice is quiet but Roy hears it clear as day.

The silence falls again and Roy just concentrates on keeping his breathing even and in time with Danny’s to try and relieve some of the younger mans tension.

“I told mom not to call anyone.” Danny sighs out, his breath breezing over Roy’s neck.

“I’m not just anyone.” Roy reminds him.

“I know. Um, we’re naked.”

“I’m not.”

“I am.”

“I can see that.”

“Oh.”

There’s silence again for another few long minutes and Roy moves his hand up to Danny’s hair to stroke it out of his face. Danny’s eyes fall shut as he relaxes even further against Roy’s body.

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep.” Roy warns him, stopping his hand exploring through Danny’s drying hair.

Danny whines in protest and Roy smiles. It’s the first hint of the Danny he knows showing through. “Come on,” Roy says, pushing against Danny’s back slightly. “Lets get out. I’ll see if your mom is okay with me making you some food.”

Danny sighs and whines again but does as he’s told, sliding forward in the tub so Roy can climb out first. He wraps a towel around his own waist and holds one up for Danny, trying very hard to not rake his eyes over the younger mans body as he stands up. Once Danny takes the towel, Roy pulls on his shirt and then picks up his jeans.

“Your boxers are wet.” Danny points out, using a small towel to dry his hair.

“Thanks bitch, I didn’t realise.” Roy says on a groan with an eye roll.

He makes sure the towel is secure before striping off his boxer briefs and pulling his jeans on, being extra careful with the zipper. Roy can almost feel Danny’s eyes burning into his back he watches.

“I’m gonna go talk to your mom about food.” Roy tells Danny and he watches the smile fall. He steps up to Danny and places his hands on either side of Danny’s face. “Hey, I’ll only be outside, I promise I’m not going anywhere. You can shout me if you need to.”

Roy seals his promise with a kiss to Danny’s forehead, again not the first time he’s done it but this time is a little different.

Roy leaves Danny alone to get dressed and searches the house for Bonnie, finding her exactly where she was before only now her coffee is gone with her phone in her hand. “How is he?” She asks quietly.

“He’s okay. He’s more emotional than I’ve ever seen him before but he’s looking more like himself now.” Roy tells her, sitting down again on the edge of the chair.

Bonnie nods her head and places the phone on the table. “Frankie has asked me to go and babysit for him so he can take an extra shift at work.” She tells Roy without looking at him.

She doesn’t even need to ask Roy, he’s already decided that he’s going to stay here to with Danny even if Bonnie wasn’t going out.

“I’ll stay with Danny.” Roy says, offering Bonnie a smile. “I came out to ask you if you’d mind me cooking him something to eat.”

“He hasn’t eaten since he got back.”

“He hasn’t had my veggie pasta bake.”

“He eats veggie pasta bake?” Bonnie asks in surprise.

Roy laughs at her shock. “He does. He always asks me to make it when he stays over at mine.”

“And how often is that?”

“Often enough for him to know that it’s his favourite.”

They sit in silence for a little while before Bonnie turns to face Roy. “Do you love him?” She asks without beating around the bush.

“Of course I love him.” Roy scoffs.

“Are you in love with him?”

“I,”

Shit, Roy’s heart beat triples and his eyes go a little wider. Is he in love with Danny? Surely not. No, he just loves Danny like a friend or like he loves all his other drag sisters, right?

“I think your silence speaks volumes.” Bonnie says with a knowing smile. “I’m going to go to Frankie’s to look after my grand babies and you’re going to stay here and look after my baby.”

“Yes ma’am.” Roy says with a lazy, mock salute.

“There’s food in the fridge and in the cupboards. I’ll probably stay at Frankie’s because he’ll be finishing late but I’ll be back in the morning.” Bonnie tells Roy, standing up and adjusting her sunglasses. “Come here, Puta.”

She pulls Roy into a hug and he sighs. “He’ll be okay, Bon.”

Bonnie steps back, tears in her eyes again but not enough to overspill this time. “I know. Thank you so much Roy. You can call me if you need to.”

“I will.” Roy can see that she’s hesitant to leave. “Go, we’ll be fine.”

They both walk back into the house and are equally surprised to see Danny standing awkwardly by the kitchen island, baggy sweatpants and oversized hoodie engulfing him as he pads barefoot to the fridge. His hair is fluffy looking and obviously not brushed as he brings a hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumb nail and fills a glass with ice water.

When Danny turns around he sees his mom and Roy watching him and almost drops the glass in surprise. His already big eyes widen even more and his nose flares in anxiety at being caught outside of his room.

“Um, your moms going over to Frankie’s to babysit.” Roy tells Danny, breaking the silence.

“I can stay if you want me to, Mijo.” Bonnie offers.

Danny moves his free hand back up to his mouth to chew on his thumbnail again, avoiding eye contact and avoiding the question.

“You want me to go.” Bonnie says.

It’s not a question, more a statement and it hurts her heart when Danny silently nods. Roy reaches over to rub Bonnie’s back as she fights back more tears.

“Can I at least have a hug?” She pleads. “I’ve missed my baby and now you’re back but you’re not even really you.”

Roy watches as Danny’s brow furrows slightly at Bonnie’s words. Whatever is going on in his head, he’s obviously having some sort of internal battle. Roy knows how much Danny loves his mom and he can see that Danny is dying to tell her everything, but there’s still something holding him back.

Danny sets the glass on the kitchen countertop and shuffles up to Bonnie, opening his arms for her. The embrace is sweet and so full of love, Roy feels like he’s invading their privacy.

“I love you, Dan.” Bonnie murmurs against Danny’s cheek as she kisses it after they break apart.

“I love you too, mom.” Danny gives Bonnie a weak smile before stepping away.

“Go Bonnie.” Roy urges quietly. “Go before I kick you out of your own goddamn house.”

Bonnie laughs and gives Roy one last hug. She squeezes Danny’s hand and then gathers up her things, leaving the house without looking back because she knows if she does she’ll want to stay.

“Okay,” Roy says, startling Danny slightly. “I’m making you veggie pasta bake and you’re going to eat it.”

Danny stares at Roy and Roy waits for him to say that he can’t wait or that that’s what he’s wanted for ages.

Instead, Danny pouts slightly. “Can I just have the veggies?” He asks.

Roy stares at him for a few seconds. “What you done with Danny Noriega?” He asks and Danny just shrugs. “You don’t usually like veggies Dan, now you want nothing but? What’s going on?”

“I just don’t want pasta.” Danny murmurs.

“You love my veggie pasta bake.”

“I know. I do. I just don’t want pasta.” Danny repeats.

“So you just want veggies?” Roy asks and Danny nods his eye, gnawing on his lip again. “How about pizza?”

Danny’s teeth stop gnawing and Roy can almost hear him thinking so he continues trying to convince Danny.

“You can choose all the toppings.” Roy tells him but Danny still looks a little reluctant.

“And we can get some ice cream too.”

Roy never thought he’d have to bribe Daniel Noriega, Adore motherfucking Delano, into getting pizza.

“Okay.” Danny mumbles then he nods his head and clears his throat. “Okay. We’ll get pizza.”

Roy can’t help himself when he pulls Danny in for a hug. He’s so happy that Danny made a decision because right now he can see that Danny is in such a bad headspace, the idea of him even out of his bed is incredible. Now here he is, out of bed, washed and dressed and deciding to eat.

Roy pushes Danny back from the hug and before he knows it he’s pressing his lips against Danny’s beautiful plump ones. The kiss maybe lasts four or five-seconds but in both their minds, time stands still. Roy’s hands had found their way to Danny’s hair and Danny’s are resting on Roy’s waist, his fingertips digging in a tiny bit.

“Uh,”

Danny starts to talk but Roy silences him by crashing their lips together again. Roy backs Danny up until they’re pressed against the wall, his hands going up to cup Danny’s face and hold him still as his tongue invades Danny’s mouth. Danny lets out the tiniest of whimpers at the welcome invasion and the noise vibrates through Roy’s mouth and travels straight to his stomach, igniting the oxygen staved fire settled there.

Danny’s hands travel down to Roy’s ass, squeezing it not at all gently and evoking a moan from Roy this time, deep in his throat. The moan has the same effect as an electric shock, pushing Danny away from Roy so he’s standing about three feet away.

“I,” Roy starts. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,”

“I shouldn’t have,”

“Stop Roy,” Danny speaks over Roy’s panic.

Danny steps forward and takes Roy’s hands, squeezing them to get him to look up. Once he’s looking at Danny, the younger man leans down to give Roy another kiss. This time its slow, precise, lips moving in sync, tongues dancing against each other, eyes fluttered shut to keep themselves in their own bubble.

Danny takes full control of the kiss, something he never thought Roy would let him do because he’s always so dominating in everything he does. He takes the chance of biting down on Roy’s gorgeous bottom, pulling slightly and causing Roy to main again. As Roy’s eyes snap open, Danny releases his lip and gives him an innocent smile.

“That was,” Roy starts but Danny cuts him off again.

“Arousing?” He asks, tilting his head to the side and putting his point across by grinding his hips against Roy’s crotch.

Roy blushing and tries to adjust himself in his pants but Danny just giggles and holds his hands still. “I’m going for a nap.” Danny tells him quietly. “Will you order the food?”

Roy stares for a few seconds while he tries to remember how to speak before nodding his head. “Sure,” He grunts out, his voice thick.

Danny starts to walk away, a spring in his step like he always has when he’s happy.

“Daniel,” Roy calls.

“Yes baby?” Danny spins on his heel and turns to smile at Roy, giving him a deja-vu of being in the work room and talking about cinchers.

“Shout me, if you want me.” Roy reminds him.

Danny grins, a real, genuine Danny Noriega grin. “I always want you, Roy.”

With that, Danny leaves to go to his room and Roy lets out a huge breath that is easily twice his actual lung capacity. He really needs to get his head out of the gutter.

. . .

Roy pushes the front door shut with his foot, thanking the delivery guy one last time as he balances the pizza boxes, ice cream and pop. “Dan!” He yells through the house. “Daniel, pizzas here!”

He looks up to see Danny leaning against the doorway to the living area, his eyes are watching Roy carefully but in a totally different way than earlier in the day. He’s changed his clothes again and now he’s in a loose tank top and denim shorts.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Roy says. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“I never went to sleep.” Danny tells him quietly and his voice is different.

Roy sighs and walks to the island, dumping everything down and putting the ice cream in the freezer. “If you couldn’t sleep, you should have just shouted. I’d have come in and played with your hair or something to help you sleep.”

Roy can’t even believe he’s just said that.

“I didn’t wanna sleep.” Danny says, slowly walking over to Roy and leaning his hands on the island.

Roy frowns and rolls his eyes. “You said you were going for a nap before we eat.”

“I lied.”

“Well don’t.” Roy chastises. “I don’t like liars.”

Danny shrugs lazily. “Okay.”

Roy watches as Danny opens up one of the pizza boxes, pulls out a slice and strolls over to the couch, flopping down and lounging out while biting off the end.

“Are you stoned?” Roy asks him. “Did you smoke a bowl while you were supposed to be sleeping?”

Danny laughs and his eyes sparkle for the first time since Roy arrived several hours ago. “I’m not stoned, I promise.”

“Okay, good. Come and sit at the table please.” Roy tells him, moving to the table himself. “Your mom will kill us if we get pizza sauce on the couch.”

Roy sits down with two slices of pizza on a plate and a bottle of water. He hears Danny move off of the couch and pad over to the table and next thing he knows, Danny is throwing his leg over Roy’s lap and resting himself on Roy’s thighs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Roy squeaks out, his voice higher we every word as his body reacts to Danny’s touch.

I wanna thank you for taking care of me.” Danny murmurs, resting his hands on Roy’s shoulders.

“A simple fucking thank you would suffice.” Roy tells him but his body betrays him slightly.

Danny hums then shakes his head lazily. “There’s no fun in that.” He murmurs. “I wanna thank you properly.”

Danny shifts so his ass rubs against Roy’s upper thighs and Roy’s hands shoot down to grip Danny’s waist, holding him still. “Don’t.” Roy warns, his voice stern.

Danny slowly grins at Roy’s attempt to control the situation and moves again, effectively grinding on Roy. Roy clenches his jaw shut and his nostrils flare as, yet again, his body betrays him.

“Daniel,” He breathes out, trying to calm himself. “I said, don’t.”

“Tell me to stop,” Danny murmurs. “Use the words I want you to stop and I will.”

Roy just stares up at him, his eyes piercing into Danny’s conveying that he in fact, does not want to stop. “I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

“The only thing I’ll regret is if I don’t take the chance while I’ve got it.” Danny tells Roy, moving his lips down to Roy’s neck.

He places small, wet kisses along Roy’s jaw up to his ear and nips his earlobe slightly. Roy’s fingers dig into Danny’s waist and he can feel Danny’s proud smile against his neck, just as obviously as he knows Danny can feel his erection.

“Let me thank you.” Danny whispers.

His words are like an incantation to Roy, jolting his heartbeat to quicken and his pupils to dilate, intensifying the deep chocolatey brown colour. “I’m not fucking you against your mothers dining table.” Roy tells Danny, moving his hands around to grope Danny’s ass.

“What makes you think you’re the one doing the fucking?” Danny asks on a smirk, grinding his ass down again.

Instead of answering, Roy stands up with Danny still in his arms. Danny giggles in surprise and wraps his legs around Roy’s waist as he’s carried through the house to his bedroom.

Roy doesn’t even notice the fact that Danny has tided his entire room, already knowing how the evening was going to plan out. “Look at you all strong.” Danny coos at Roy, stroking a finger along Roy’s stubbly jaw.

“Shut up.” Roy laughs out as he unceremoniously throws Danny onto the bed.

Roy strips off his shirt, leaving him in just his jeans and grabs hold of Danny’s ankles, pulling him to the edge of the bed. He then takes Danny’s hands and pulls him so he’s sitting up before stripping off he younger boys tank top.

Danny’s cheeks are flushed pink and he has a permanent grin on his lips, showing off his perfect teeth. “Someones keen.” He points out, raising his eyebrows at Roy.

“Well you’re such a fucking tease, what do you expect?” Roy asks deadpan before he practically jumps Danny.

Their bodies mould together as if they were almost made for each other. Their lips move in sync, their hips bump and grind in ways that causes the perfect amount of friction for them both to let out small, satisfied groans into each other’s mouths.

Danny reaches down to fumble at Roy’s button and zipper, pushing it down and then breaking the kiss to stare up at Roy. “You’re not wearing any underwear.” Danny remembers.

Roy just smirks and continues his assault on Danny’s lips. The next second, Danny is rolling them over so he’s straddling Roy’s almost naked body and he’s complexity naked himself.

“Daniel,” Roy says, his finger nails digging into Danny’s thighs. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely.”

. . .

Roy is laying with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Danny’s back. Danny is laying with his head on Roy’s chest, tracing small patterns on Roy’s stomach with the tips of his fingers. The pizza was delivered five hours ago but neither of them care. Cold pizza is as good as hot pizza for them.

Their first time had been quick and hard, both of them just needing a release. Their second time, they had intended to go slower, to savour the feeling of each other’s bodies weird against one and other. But lust had gotten the better of them and it turned into rough, biting, hair pulling sex that ended far too quickly. The third time as agonisingly slow and intimate. They never broke eye contact, they barely spoke, the only sounds being soft moans and grunts and the cry of each other’s names as they came together.

Now they’re just in their bubble of love again. Roy hasn’t stopped smiling, albeit a tired one and Danny can’t think of a better way to ground his nerves and balance his energy than having his brains fucked out by the love of his life. There’s a satisfied ache to covers his entire body and it’s like a blanket of adoration.

Roy brings his hand up to tangle his fingers his Danny’s hair, pulling his head back gently to look at him. “You hungry baby?” He murmurs.

“Mm, only for you.” Danny grins up, inching his hand further down Roy’s stomach and ducking below the sheet.

Roy chuckles and pulls Danny’s hand away. “I’m serious Daniel, you haven’t eaten today.”

“I love when you call me Daniel.” Danny says, his cheeks turning pink.

“Stop avoiding the subject, Daniel.” He draws Danny’s name out and smirks as Danny’s nostrils flare slightly. “I’ll go and get us some pizza.”

Roy doesn’t leave room for argument, he stands up, pulls on his jeans and goes to step away from the bed but Danny hooks his finger into Roy’s belt loop and pulls him so he falls backwards onto the bed. Danny then straddles Roy again, both of them laughing as he runs his hands over the light pink scratch marks down Roy’s chest. Danny’s fingers also trace over the three dark purply-red marks, one on Roy’s neck, one next to his nipple and the last on just below his bellybutton.

“I like these.” Danny tells Roy, a grin plastered across his face. “Lets the world know that you’re mine.”

“I’ve always been yours, Daniel.” Roy tells him, sitting him and pecking a small kiss to his lips.

“If I knew you were going to be like, I’d have jumped your bones and fucked you in the work room.” Danny giggles, moving his hands round to Roy’s back and running his nails down his spine causing him to shiver.

“You’re so romantic.” Roy mumbles, his eyes half closing at the sensation.

They lean in for another kiss but its interrupted by the untimely, unwelcome but completely hilarious rumble of Danny’s stomach. Both of them burst into laughter, wrapping their arms around each other and Danny resting his head on Roy’s shoulder, kissing the exposed skin lightly. Then he falls sideways so Roy can stand up.

“You want a water as well?” Roy asks, standing next to the bed.

“Yes please babe.” Danny says sweetly.

As Roy turns around, Danny reaches up to slap his ass. Roy grins but decides to ignore it, or he fears he’ll never leave the bedroom again. Once he’s in the kitchen, he runs his hands through his hair and sighs with a grin playing at the corners of his lips. He feels like he could jump with joy. He feels like he could dance around Bonnie’s house and scream and shout and laugh, telling the world how much he loves Danny Noriega.

But instead he plates up some pizza, grabs two bottles of water and heads back to the room. Danny is laying asleep on the bed, the sheets twisted around his body, his face pressed slightly into the pillow and a sweet, adorable smile on his peaceful face.

Roy sets the food down on Danny’s vanity and sits on the bed, brushing Danny’s just fucked hair away from his face. “Baby, wake up.” He whispers, running his fingers through his lovers hair.

Danny’s eyes flutter open and he smiles up at Roy. “Here handsome, at least have a drink for me.”

Dany slowly sits up, not caring that the sheets pool in his lap exposing most of his body. “Anything for you.” He mumbles.

He drains half the bottle of water in just a couple of gulps and then flops back down onto the bed. Roy finishes the rest and then lays down as well, letting Danny curl up against his side.

“Roy?” He murmurs sleepily.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad my mom called you. She always knows what’s best for me.”

“That’s what moms do.” Roy says with a smile, playing with Danny’s soft hair again.

“Roy?”

“Yes baby?”

“Thank you for looking after me.”

“Pleasures all mine handsome. Go to sleep.” Roy leans over to kiss Danny’s temple.

There’s a few minutes silence before, “Roy?”

“Yes Daniel?” Roy asks sternly.

“I love you.”

Roy’s black heart squeezes in his chest. It’s the words he’s been so terrified to hear but longing to hear for so long. It’s the words that solidify a past of friendship and the first brick of the wall in a life long partnership. The words that he wants to echo in his mind for eternity.

“Roy?” Danny shifts to look up at Roy, his eyes half lidded with sleep.

“Yes my angel?” Roy asks.

“Do you, um, did you hear me?” Danny asks quietly.

“Of course I did.” Roy laughs. “I love you too.”

Danny grins from ear to ear, the worries of All Stars 2 that plagued him merely hours before has been pushed to the back of his Roy filled mind. He rests his head back on Roy’s chest, letting the soothing beat of his heart lull him into dreams of a future with Roy as his husband and dark haired, sassy children.

Roy watches Danny sleep, watches the way his eyes twitch and he lets out little happy sighs that flutter against Roy’s chest. This man, this beautiful, talented man is going to be the death of him and to be honest, Roy can’t think of a better way to go.


End file.
